


This is us (but not ourselves)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldnoah.Zero’s season finale has been filmed, but the traces of Slaine’s character are hard to erase. The entire cast worries about him, but no one does more than Inaho, who has taken it upon himself to help his boyfriend forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is us (but not ourselves)

**Author's Note:**

> When the season ended, I asked for fluffy prompts to work on. Britty, over at tumblr, sent me the following: "Fluffy prompt because you need them just as much as I do, if not more... Acting. The entire series was all acting. Inaho is okay, Princess is okay, and Slaine gets hugs and kisses from Inaho after the scene is done".
> 
> I've been working on this pretty much since then, because of course it just kept growing.  
> If there ever is a time when I’ll ask for suspension of disbelief, it’s now: about the names of the characters. Let’s pretend that those are their real names and inside the series they have different ones. Just a heads up: I allowed myself to write them, I consider, a little OOC, because they’re them but not really; I think I’ve still got their cores though. I also made Inaho a smoker, because it fitted in my head. I have no further explanation for myself. Please enjoy and feedback will be much appreciated!
> 
> Edit: limyth (unknownymous) was really nice and pointed out some mistakes I made, so I've corrected them! Thank you!!

_It’s over. It’s my fault. I let the Count kill her. I won’t let anybody else touch her. Why are you crawling to her? What right do you have? It’s useless. It’s useless even if you love her. Don’t you know? You should know. Get away. Get away. Get away. Don’t. That is far enough._

_“Don’t. That is far enough. Do not touch Her Highness… Orange”_

_Bang._

\---

The energy of his body was drained. They had just completed the last scene of the season and he was so tired. It was in this kind of moments when Slaine was truly grateful for his co-stars. A scene like the one they had just filmed was difficult enough to complete as a skilled actor, but if you didn’t have partners you could rely on and performed equally perfect, then you might as well never make it.

So he was alone in his dressing room, taking a break before the party that was sure to come to commemorate the occasion. One of the perks of being an actor, and not being of the same age as his character, was the he could attend and actually have a drink or two. He wasn’t a big drinker, but he certainly appreciated the chance after a long and demanding filming.

He was sitting on his couch, head down and taking deep breaths. Sometimes the intensity of the emotions was so much that he didn’t feel like he was playing a role and it felt more like he was having flashes of another life. Acting was his passion, but it got so real, he went so deep into his characters, experiencing sentiments so strong and overwhelming that it could be too much.

He always needed time to leave his character behind and refocus on his own life, to leave a turmoil that was almost his, but he needed to let go of. He cringed, the last shot from his gun still fresh in his mind. His hand remembered the weight, the shape of the trigger, aiming at brown eyes… Thankfully, a knock on his door distracted him. He breathed.

“Come in”

He cringed again. It was Inaho, but he looked like a ghost, still in his costume, the military uniform covered in fake blood. Slaine knew it was just really good paint, but it was still uncomfortable to look at. The brunette had washed his face, at least, so his hair was dripping water into the towel around his neck and there was, thankfully, no red on his face.

“You were really good”, he said as a greeting.

“Thank you”, Slaine tried to smile, but the attire was honestly distracting, and not because of how it outlined the other’s rear. Or yes, it was also because of that. “You should’ve changed clothes, won’t they get mad?”

“You’re still wearing your uniform”

“Yes, but mine is not soaking red paint”

“It’s not soaking”

“… Ok, just don’t get paint on anything”

He fell back into the couch, Inaho sitting beside him without needing to be told.

“You did great”

Is what the brunette said, looking at Slaine through the mirror that was in front of them. He knew how the blond got, how serious he was with his job. He admired that professionalism, the ability to be empathic and utterly _feel_ like his character, but he knew how hard it was on him. Inaho was grateful that he could just empty his mind and focus on what was in front of him each time and he wished he could give that to Slaine sometimes. But he couldn’t, so he reached out to him, ruffled his hair softly and kissed his cheek.

“You can stop thinking about it, you know?”

“I can’t… I feel like I need to remember this emotion perfectly for when we start shooting next season”

“You’ll overexert yourself and end up having nightmares again”

Inaho kissed the blond locks, bringing Slaine closer to him. He kissed his eyebrows next, feeling the tension ease from the other’s shoulders, and moved to his cheekbone, where he bit playfully. The blond chuckled and pushed him away slightly, arms going around the other’s neck.

“I’m sorry, you’re right”

“Of course I am”

Slaine smiled, defeated, shaking his head softly, muttering _you are hopeless_ while the other got closer. At first, Inaho just touched his lips, caressing them with his own. Then he pecked him relentlessly, reveling in the shaking of the blond’s frame that indicated that he was laughing.

Slaine’s lips always felt hesitant after filming, as if he was trying to get used to his own body and sensations. The actor got tense, too lost in another person’s feelings, almost forgetting his own. Inaho had met him a little before Aldnoah.Zero’s filming had started, at the screen test when they were both already confirmed for their roles. This trait of Slaine had been one of the first he had noted and it made him and the entire cast very protective with the blond, especially with the nature of his character.

The doubts present in Slaine’s body went slowly away, allowing him to fully enjoy the other’s closeness. He swapped his tongue over Inaho’s lips, lowly moaning his encouragement, finally ready to _feel_ for himself. The young brunette did not disappoint, his own tongue darting out and into his boyfriend’s mouth.

They kissed without hurry, knowing that things could not get too heated in the dressing room. Slaine was just thinking about this when, for the second time, someone knocked on his door. They separated gradually. The blond was about to say that it was alright to come in, but he was puzzled by Inaho getting up.

“You’re opening the door? You locked the door”

“I plan ahead”

“You are hopeless”

Inaho opened the door to an ever smiling Asseylum, freshly dressed in regular clothes, with an implacable sense of fashion. At this, Slaine couldn’t but sigh, relieved.

“Oh, thank god you changed”

“Inaho-san!”, she exclaimed horrified, spotting the other man. “Why are you still wearing that?”

“Why is it only me getting scolded?”

“Because you’re being insensitive”, said the blond, one eyebrow raised in the direction of Inaho’s chest.

“Really, Slaine-san, we agreed on that since the beginning, didn’t we?”, commented Asseylum, entering the room and walking over to the couch. The both had worked together on a couple of projects before, but the actress, younger than Slaine and with less experience, had become a good friend since then.

“Seylum-san, you have no chance with him”, deadpanned Inaho, closing the door behind his back and walking over to his seat next to Slaine.

“I- That is not why! You really shouldn’t walk around in that kind of attire, Inaho-san”

“It’s fine, Asseylum-san” he tried to placate her raising his hands in surrender, but just before he finished talking, Inaho had started with:

“He had no problem with his eyes closed though”

“Inaho!”

Slaine put his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, blushing even more when he found no resistance; he could feel the other’s smile in his palm and that made it all the more embarrassing.

Asseylum watched the exchange curiously, laughing softly at the pair’s antics. Not everyone on the cast knew about their relationship, but she had been one of the firsts to notice the shift.

“I’m sorry I interrupted then” her smile grew even more when she noticed the slight pout on Inaho’s face and the blush reaching Slaine’s ears.

“No-! There was not-!”

“But really, you two should get ready to go. We can’t go celebrate without the main characters, can we?”

“Yes, we should, you’re right” the blond talked too fast, way too nervous to be completely innocent. He stood, opening the door for Asseylum.

“Slaine” she said once she was standing next to him. “I almost forgot. I came to tell you: you were wonderful”, and she hugged him, arms going around his torso, squeezing once and letting go. “I’ll see you in a while”

“Yes”, the blond smiled, a great part of his character’s fears becoming a distant memory. He saw Asseylum leave and then turned to find Inaho at his side, watching him intently. He knew he’d refuse the next thing out of his mouth.

“I should just bring my clothes so we could shower together”

“No, we’re definitely not doing that”

“You’ll have to compensate me for that, tonight”

“Didn’t you say you were going to consent me, this morning?”

He asked, still holding the door. If there was something Slaine had learned about Inaho Kaizuka during the filming, was that the soft smile he offered him, barely lifting the corners of his mouth, would always mean that he was up to no good.

“Yes. Yes I am”

\---

 The party was lively, everyone in high spirits after a job well done. This was the last time the original cast would all be together before the especial screening of the first episode, and that was a month away. The filming of season two, they knew, would bring new characters and well, the party was also to say goodbye to the ones that wouldn’t return. So, even if everyone was smiling, there was a bittersweet feel in the air.

Slaine was drinking because of this, determined to not let it discourage him, but even the weather seemed to be against him. Outside, the rain fell over the city, umbrellas plaguing the streets at rush hour. He was grateful though, because as it had been a rather warm autumn, snow was impossible. Unless until winter. He had another sip.

Inside the bar they were holed up, the heat was almost suffocating, providing an uncomfortable contrast when Slaine went out for a minute, slightly cold breeze hitting his face. Inaho was just outside the entrance, guarded from the droplets, a smoking cigarette just leaving his lips.

“Did you miss me that much?”, were the first words out of his lips.

“I just needed to breath for a while”, smiled Slaine.

“It must be overwhelming, especially for you”

“… A little”

Because the cast was protective with Slaine, they could get a tiny bit too intense about it, sometimes. Inaho remembered the filming of the torture scenes with a slightly uncomfortable fondness. Every actor working on those days wanted to simultaneously be and not be there. It sure was a feast to witness Slaine’s acting skills but that itself made it so much harder to watch. Many of the staff present during the filming was continuously wiping their noses and between cuts, someone always approached him to offer tea, water, a blanket, cake, anything.

It spoke lots of the blond actor’s abilities that even through all of the distractions, he had delivered an impeccable performance.

Now, about being overprotective, there was nothing Inaho could say about, because even though he wasn’t needed during those days, he could still be found in Slaine’s dressing room, pretending to be practicing his lines. In reality, he was just there to check on the blond and pamper him. He hadn’t asked, he had just presented himself with cake and other sweets.

So, at the party, and considering the last scene they had filmed, they were all over Slaine, patting his back, offering him drinks, asking about what he’d do next. Inaho had came out for a smoke knowing that it would also give Slaine a chance to clear his head. The blond was too nice, so he’d never complain about the overwhelming attention.

“Do you want some?”

“You know I don’t”. Slaine cringed a little in disgust, getting away from the offered cigarette.

“You’ll get wrinkles here, you do that too often”

Said Inaho, touching both corners of the blond’s mouth, one with his index and the other with his middle finger, where the creases were. They stared at each other for a few seconds, debating on whether to kiss or not. A horn resonated in the almost empty street and they put some distance between them.

Japan was that kind of place. They could make a series of children going to war and dying, but their relationship was best kept under wraps. Public opinion was powerful, and doing anything to disrupt the status quo was heavily frown upon. Particularly for Inaho, who was a rising star, such a scandal could mean the end of his career. It was something they both acknowledged and had agreed on.

“I’ll go back inside”

“I’ll be back in a minute. And Slaine”, he called, ashes lightening when he inhaled the smoke, “don’t drink too much”

“Don’t worry” he answered, grabbing Inaho’s shoulder for a second and saying in his ear “I’ll be in perfect condition for tonight”

And with that, he entered again to the roar of the party, leaving behind the sound of rain.

\---

 “I like your apartment better”

Inaho said, leaving his backpack on the sofa, socks soundless against the floor.

“That’s only because mine is closer to the studio, but we are not filming there anymore. Do you want to take a bath?”

“No, thanks, I want to go to your bedroom”

“Can’t you wait a little longer?”

“I’ve been wanting to erase that lost look from your eyes since before we started shooting that last scene”

Silence. And that right there was why it was not alright. Slaine had been really silent since the filming of the torture scene, weeks ago. When he would usually retort directly, he is contained and careful, just like his character, used to being a victim of the Martians. Inaho has been observing him, watching the role engulf him slowly, creeping inside of him like a virus and taking residence in his mind and heart. He couldn’t say anything before, because it would have affected Slaine’s performance, but he doesn’t need to worry about that anymore.

“I’m sorry I worried you”, said the blond, eyes downcast.

“It’s fine. You just have to let me spoil you”

“I’m not a child, you know? I’ve been acting for longer than you”

“Yes. Would you let me spoil you, _sempai_?”

“Actually, I’m not sure…”

“I’ll get you in the mood, you can tell me to stop after I’ve tried”

“You are so persistent”

They stared at each other, Inaho wearing is usual impassive expression and Slaine trying to keep firm. He really wanted to cave and finally take his head out the role he had been portraying for what felt like an eternity, but he wasn’t sure he could. And if this failed, they’ll just get uncomfortable and awkward. He needed some time.

“Fine. You can wait in the bedroom if you want. I’m going to take a bath”

Inaho wanted to follow him, rub his back, ease his problems out in a slippery and bubbly manner, but he understood the blond’s silent plea. After all, he was observant and he had dedicated the last months to study Slaine, to learn him. Of course, his mission would have been easier if they had had more scenes together, but going out of his way to talk to the blond in between takes and every second he could get had paid off.

Slaine disappeared into the bathroom, shoulders hunched forward. Inaho heard the water running and took a moment to imagine Slaine undressing, his pale skin just exposed and reacting to the initial cold, nipples perking up before the hot water had the chance to heat the room.

He got into the bedroom, switched on the bedside lamp and debated on whether to undress or not. He decided against it. He’d get Slaine into the mood and make him _want_ to undress him, maybe even with his teeth.

Inaho sat on the bed and appreciated his surroundings. The room’s decoration was simple but modern, all slick lines, more metal than wood in the furniture. The colors were sober, mainly black and white and touches of dark blue and red. It suited Slaine, was what Inaho always thought.

He retrieved lube and condoms from a drawer and placed them on the bedside table. He’d have to wait until Slaine got out of the bathroom, but he could make good use of his time and get ready. After all, planning ahead was something he excelled at.

 ---

 They kissed hotly, Slaine’s bathrobe open, Inaho pinning him to the mattress with his weight. Their lips sealed together, their tongues touched and touched, huffs of air trapped between them. The blond’s arms were around Inaho’s shoulders, urging his head in the direction he wanted it, full body trying and failing to get more friction.

“Inaho. Get this off”

The brunette smirked. Slaine giving direct orders meant that he was really into it, so he was more than happy to comply. He sat back, butt teasingly over the bulge on the other’s crotch; he’d never understand why the blond insisted on putting underwear when Inaho stayed. After all, 80 percent of the time they ended up having sex and the other 20 involved fondling anyway, so.

Inaho took off the sweater he had worn to the party, subtly delighted by Slaine’s evident impatience. The blond was looking at him removing his shirt now, but his hands were making quick work of his belt, button and zipper of his pants. Inaho got up calmly, sliding his pants down his legs, knowing that Slaine was following his every move.

“Should I take these off too?” he said, pointing to his briefs. The delay was worth it if only for the twitch of his lover’s eye.

“Yes, yes you should”

“Will you take off yours in the meantime?”

Slaine considered this, his thumb playing with the hem of his boxers, the tip of his finger gracing the head of his growing erection and a gasp leaving his half open lips. He arched his hips up in a slow motion, not quite a reflex but also not entirely intentional.

“You said you were going to spoil me tonight”

It was the time for a brown eye to twitch. The blush and throaty tone of the blond’s voice was too much, too enticing to handle or resist. Inaho removed his own underwear and got a hold of Slaine’s, taking them off in a swift motion, unconcerned by the other’s quiet laugh.

“Should we get under the covers?”

“No, they will just get in the way of what I’m planning”

“Why do you always have to be plotting something?”

“It works”

Inaho kneeled on the bed, licking his lips in appreciation to the view in front of him: Slaine’s bathrobe was still on, open and uncovering, his dick curved towards his stomach and not fully erect yet, eyes greener than ever and expectant, lips parted and panting, rosy nipples hard. He pulled apart the blond’s legs, positioning himself comfortably between them.

Without any warning other than his smirk, he dived directly for Slaine’s testicles, lapping at them with his tongue, closing his eyes to better enjoy the texture, nuzzling the hairs at the base of his dick. He put one ball into his mouth, sucking it gently, constantly, hands going to keep Slaine’s legs parted.

The blond was moaning out loud, hands at his sides clenching the covers, back arching against the mattress. Inaho, in the course of their relationship, had become sinfully good at pleasing him with his mouth. Slaine suspected, knowing his boyfriend, that hours of research were involved into this progress, because his natural talent could not be accounted for such a high level of expertise.

Ragged breaths became frantic gasps, Inaho moaning while sucking and teasingly caressing the twitching hole with his middle finger. He knew Slaine liked it, liked being open and vulnerable and being able to just let go and enjoy himself. To know that he was safe and in his own body, living his own life and not someone else’s.

Slaine’s crotch gradually became a mess of saliva and heated flesh, every nerve on high alert. Inaho stopped, eying lustfully his lover’s ass, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he looked at Slaine and the lube in turn. The blond, chest covered in sweat heaving, passed it to him without a word.

“Also, may I have a pillow?”

With a muttered _ok_ , Slaine did as asked, hand going to his hair to try and comb it back and out of his eyes. Inaho received the item and placed it under the blond’s hips, smiling at his gasp of surprise.

“I could have done that”

“Yes…” he said, face right on Slaine’s entrance, licking his lips slowly as if he had the most delicious dish in front of him. “You could have”

The blond used his hand to cover his mouth and contain the desperate moan that Inaho’s tongue on his hole elicited. The brunette had no mercy, lapping and sucking at the same time, tongue swirling around, pressing in. Slaine felt like he was burning, dick dripping an almost steady flow. He wanted to jerk off, to take his cock and pump it in time with Inaho’s tongue and come, just come all over himself.

Inaho held the base of Slaine’s erection and changed the pace of his ministrations. He circled his tongue slowly around the ring of muscle, then licking. Licking again, so very slowly, with precise movements, dragging the moment on and on. The blond’s moaning was soft, a delighted encouragement brimming with pleasure, filling every corner of the room.

Sure that Slaine wouldn’t come with such a slow pace, Inaho released his dick and coated his fingers with lube, hand going behind himself to apply it there. He gasped at the first contact, making his lover gasp too in response to the sudden rush of air. The brunette moved his fingers slowly, the same as his tongue, circling his entrance and smearing the liquid around. He kept lapping at his boyfriend’s balls with satisfaction, contented and low moans sending shivers through the other’s whole body.

“I-Inaho, that’s enough. I want to do that”

“There is no need, I’m just reapplying lube”

“What-?”

Inaho kneeled then, moving up the bed to let his ass hover right over Slaine’s erection. The blond’s hands went to his thighs, squeezing with trembling fingers. People usually overlooked it, but the brunette really was a work of art, his slim limbs and waist moving curtly but gracefully, so often covered by thick sweaters. And he looked gorgeous like this, tiny droplets of sweat running down his face and chest, surely pooling in his low back, making his hair fall over his eyes. He was hard, fully erect and already dripping almost without being touched, a crease of concentration between his eyebrows while he opened a condom and put it on the blond’s dick. And his hole right there. Slaine’s thighs were trembling with the effort of staying still, of not thrusting up to be enclosed into the addictive heat of Inaho’s body.

“Y-you did it while I was in the bath?”

“Yes”

Holding his position for a heartbeat longer, deceivingly strong legs and arms moved perfectly to get the blond’s dick inside himself inch by inch. They shuddered and moaned, every advance a moment of extreme pleasure almost making them come right away. When Inaho finished his descend, finally seated comfortably on his lover’s lap, he breathed deeply, trying to correct the erratic rise of his chest and giving them both time to adjust.

“You’re too hard”, he said as if reprimanding Slaine.

“How can I be _too_ hard?”

Then Inaho moved again, without answering, testing the angle, rocking gently to get momentum, dick bouncing against his stomach. Slaine raised his hands, moving them from the brunette’s thighs to his nipples, pinching them between his fingers, making the other start and huff. The heat was rising, higher and higher with each thrust, multiplying every time the pace went up.

“Someone is going to come very quickly and I’m not sure it’s going to be you”, murmured Inaho, voice almost imperceptibly hoarse, now riding Slaine in earnest, bringing a hand up to clear his face from his hair, and then supporting his weight with both hands on his lover’s chest.

“S-stop that, the talking. I can feel it too. Here”

Slaine released one nipple and moved his hand down, grazing Inaho’s balls with his fingers and sliding them up deliberately slow, caressing from the underside of his dick to the head, gathering precome in his palm. The blond followed his own rout with his lips half open, bringing his fingers to them and licking, reveling in the taste, a pleased sound accompanying his actions.

 _You’re dangerous_ , thought Inaho, rhythm faltering, the head of his lover’s dick hitting his prostate full on. He almost fell forward, nails scratching Slaine’s chest, balls and ass tightening. He kept on going, harder now, harder until the slap of his body meeting Slaine’s became the only thing grounding them. Tears were pooling at the corners of his eyes, a frown of concentration on his face. His nipples were hard and he was blushing; it was the only time the brunette ever blushed: when they were joined, dicks twitching and about to come.

Droplets of sweat fell on Slaine’s chest, over his own hard nipples, salty liquids mixing together. Inside Inaho’s asshole was burning, so hot his dick felt like melting, pressure coming from all the right places. Inaho was groaning higher and higher, jaw going lax with pleasure.

Slaine grabbed Inaho’s butt, crying out, slamming into him with ferocity, filling him deep inside, coming undone in burst of white being milked by his lover’s inners walls, some part of his mind aiming over and over for his prostate. The brunette lost his voice along with his balance, bracing himself for the sudden rush of unbearable bliss running through him. He came too, ass clenching, his dick spurting between them without needing to be touched.

Inaho shivered, this time allowing himself to fall, body becoming boneless. Slaine was still breathing hard, both trembling gently, last moans leaving their mouths. They kissed lazily, tongues playful but tired. They closed their eyes and maybe five minutes passed without thinking, just feeling each other’s heartbeat and warmth.

Slaine sighed, stretched leisurely and smiled, nuzzling his lover’s ear. He kissed there softly, rolling them over tenderly, pulling out his dick and disposing of the used condom. He took off his bathrobe, finally naked, and used it to clean up some of the mess they had made on their stomachs and chests, leaving it on the floor. He would take care of it the next day.

He climbed back onto the bed, covering them up and snuggling up to Inaho, who received him with open arms. Slaine dozed off immediately, almost purring his content, warm and comfortable. Inaho took a little longer to fall asleep, focusing on his boyfriend’s calm breathing. He looked so much more like himself, at that moment. Relaxed, cheerful, even naïve.

Inaho kissed the blond locks and settled his head into them, breathing his scent with each intake of air, sweat and shampoo lulling him to sleep.

Tomorrow, the sun will find them together, hugging lovingly. They will get up and make breakfast, maybe some scrambled eggs and coffee. Slaine’s back will be a smooth line, no tension on his shoulders and face lighted up by laughter. Tomorrow, even if they stop being members of the same cast, they will still be lovers. Still be themselves.


End file.
